One Last Kiss
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: I waited so long, for a heaven that only lasted a couple of seconds. I felt her lips go limp underneath my own. Her last kiss, had been my own as well." Bloody Baron and Helena Ravenclaw


**Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic since August! It came to me when I was watching a video on youtube by Veritas724. The video is absolutely amazing, you should definitely go and check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. What else is new?**

**Summary: ****I waited so long, for a heaven that only lasted a couple of seconds. I felt her lips go limp underneath my own. ****Her last kiss, had been my own as well.**

**One Last Kiss**

It was nearing dusk, the sky turned a cheerful pink as it slowly set in the horizon. I was sitting by the tree; the tree where _it_ was hidden. I couldn't let her get it, even though she is my mother.

I heard someone coming due to the crunching of the autumn leaves on the forest floor. I hid _it_; in a hollow tree. No one could know I had it because of the fact that it wasn't mine; _it_ was stolen. All people could know was that now I possessed greater knowledge than her.

I saw the shadow of the hunter in the light of the slowly setting sun. I looked up, and I was surprised to see that it was _him_.

"She sent you." I stated with disgust.

"She's fatally ill and wants to see you one last time." He said to me calmly.

"I refuse to leave this forest." I stated stubbornly. I knew if I left the forest, I would have to leave _it_ behind.

"But she's your mother…"

"I don't care who the hell she is." I said with anger and aggravation evident in my voice. All I wanted was for him to leave, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy…

He had lost his patience with me, which wasn't surprising because he was known to have a hot temper. He fiercely stuck his hand into his overcoat and pulled out a knife that reflected the light of the moon onto his angry face; and my petrified one.

"You don't want to do this." I said slowly backing away from him, suddenly overcome with fear.

"She said to bring you back, and I must obey her orders." He said, inching closer to me.

"Now I know exactly why she sent you." I said, my lips turning into a cunning smile. "She sent you because she knew that you would not rest until you found me."

"You really are bright you know." He said; his steps growing bigger and bigger trying to get closer to me. He held the knife over his shoulder, directly over my chest.

"Tell me you will come with me, and I won't have to do this."

"I will never come with you and say goodbye to her." I spat back at him. I backed up too far; a stray branch on the ground caused me to fall, right in front of him.

"You must come with me Helena." He said. It wasn't a statement; it was an order.

"I will not." I spat at him. "If I come with you, _it_ will be out of my reach."

"You have _it_." He said with realization. "That's why you ran away."

"Of course I have _it_." I was smiling again. "How else do you think that I became smarter and wiser than her?"

"I wouldn't have known since you ran away." He said is voice much lower than before. There was a hint of sadness in his tone, but he would never admit to being weak.

"I had to do it. I had to run. It's my obsession to become smarter and wiser then her, and I succeeded."

"You must come back with me. Don't do it for your mother; do it for me." He pleaded with me. I could see it in his eyes that he meant it, but I couldn't bring myself to love a man like him.

"Not even for you." I stated. I think that's exactly what did it.

His face turned expressionless and emotionless. I was still on the filthy forest floor, and he was taking small steps closer and closer to me. I couldn't move. The knife was still at his side. He kneeled down in front of me; there was a glint of laughter in his eyes.

He held the knife over his head, ready to strike. I closed my eyes; bracing myself for the pain that was about to envelope my entire body.

Then it came; I screamed out in pain as the knife dug deep into my chest; right next to my heart.

I looked into his eyes; I could already see the remorse enveloping him. It was my turn to smile again.

"Look at what you've done." I spat at him, looking him directly in the eyes. I put my hand on the stab wound and touched the warm crimson blood streaming from my chest like a river. I took my bloody hand and wiped the crimson liquid on his left cheek.

I looked into his eyes again. "Please, give me one last kiss."

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Her voice was weak; like she was straining for every breath she took in. "Please, give me one last kiss."

I obliged, softly kissing the lips that I had dreamt of for so long. I waited so long, for a heaven that only lasted a couple of seconds. I felt her lips go limp underneath my own.

Her last kiss, had been my own as well.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Well, what did you think? Please review, it really makes my day!**

**Be sure to go and watch the video, it's called "(Remake) The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron." It's amazing, and the fic was inspired by it, so you'll get a better understanding of my story as well! **

**Nicole**


End file.
